Four mcflies and a future kid
by sherbertwist
Summary: unlyk most stories, this one isnt abt the charmed ones facing horrible inner demons and crap lyk that. in fact, they play a minor part in this story. this story is really abt chris, mcfly
1. Paige's new job

DISCLAIMER  
  
WE DON'T OWN CHARMED, WE OWN CHRIS THOUGH. HANDS OFF! DON'T SUE ME, I HAVE NO MONEY...  
  
_In this story, Chris doesn't die, Gideon is killed in a brutal accident, Bianca is reborn to be killed, and Leo isn't an elder._  
  
Piper sat on the couch in the living room of the Halliwell manor. She was flipping through some papers for P3.  
  
"Bills, bills, bills. And look, more bills," Piper muttered to herself.  
  
"Everything all right?"  
  
Piper looked up to see Paige standing in front of her wearing a big floppy hairnet over her dark hair.  
  
"Yeah, but what the heck are you wearing?" Piper said staring at the ghastly hairnet, appalled.  
  
"Ugh," groaned Paige, ripping of the net. "Another temp job."  
  
"Again? Paige, honey, you have a degree. Can't you get a steady job?" Piper asked, gently.  
  
"That's just it!" Paige exclaimed. "I can't! It's so unfair! You and Phoebe get steady jobs, but me? I have to work temp jobs every few seconds!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down, girl," Piper said easing herself of the chair, wincing slightly as she felt the pins and needles crackle though her feet. She put a comforting arm around Paige.  
  
"Why don't you get a steady job?"  
  
"Because of all the demons-"  
  
"The demonic activity has been smooth sailing for the past few weeks! That's hardly an excuse, Paige," Piper said.  
  
"Yeah, but-"  
  
"No buts, Paige. You're getting a job and you're getting one now," Piper said, decidedly.  
  
"There's a little flaw in your plan, big sis. See, I've tried to get a job," Paige winced slightly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Piper asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well... I've been looking for a job for quite a while now. But-"  
  
"You've been snubbed?" Piper asked sympathetically.  
  
Paige looked away.  
  
"Look, I'll tell you what. I need a massive holiday. So, why don't you manage P3?" Piper asked.  
  
"Really?" Paige asked, looking surprised. It was unusually generous of Piper to let anybody near her club.  
  
"Really," Piper replied.

* * *

"Okay, so that goes over there, and that's goes over there," Paige instructed the burly man who was helping her move some items she had purchased of the Net into P3.  
  
'Piper's gonna' be so psyched!' Paige thought excitedly to herself.  
  
"Paige?"  
  
Paige whirled around.  
  
"Piper!"  
  
"What's going on here?" Piper said. She was standing at the top of the stairs leading down to the club.  
  
"Ermm... Surprise?" Paige said weakly.  
  
"Paige Matthews! What on earth is going on here?"  
  
"Well, I thought P3 needed some err... revamping," Paige said.  
  
She hung her head. Piper sighed. She opened her mouth to yell her out.  
  
'I gave her this job. I don't want her to think she's gone and fluffed it,' she thought.  
  
She snapped her mouth then opened it again. "Great," she mumbled, smiling faintly.  
  
Paige's eyes lit up and she beamed up at Piper.  
  
'Well, I think I did the right thing,' Piper thought.  
  
"Oh yeah, Paige?" she said.  
  
Paige who had been talking to one of the movers turned around.  
  
"Yeah?" her eyes were still bright and her face was flushed happily.  
  
"I booked a band for P3 three days from now. McFly. Can you please confirm the booking?" Piper asked.  
  
"McFly?" Paige wrinkled her nose. "Ugh."  
  
"They're really good," Piper said.  
  
Piper tried to refrain from rolling her eyes. Paige was so dense sometimes.  
  
"Mm," said Paige, distractedly. She had gone back to directing the movers.  
  
"Well, see you later Paige," Piper said.  
  
She walked up the stairs.

* * *

"Hey," Phoebe said walking into the study.  
  
Chris who was standing in the middle of the attic in front of the BOS looked up and nodded.  
  
"What's up?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Nothing much," Chris replied. "Just looking up a potion to restore a witch's powers," he looked up at Phoebe meaningfully.  
  
Phoebe rolled her eyes.  
  
"Chris! I don't want my powers back!" Phoebe said.  
  
"Well, better be prepared in case you change your mind."  
  
He turned his attention back to the book. "Fine, fine," Phoebe said, giving up. "I'm going to get a coffee," she yawned. "Need some caffeine. Ugh."  
  
"Kay," Chris replied distractedly.  
  
Phoebe walked out of the attic door.  
  
Chris continued flipping through the book. Suddenly he felt a presence in the attic with him. He looked up. Standing in front of him wearing a black leather bustier and black leather pants, was Bianca.

* * *


	2. Piper's new houseguests

DISCLAIMER: I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE HORRID SPANISH LATER ON IN THE STORY. ITS NOT PROPER SPANISH AND HAS HARDLY ANY MEANING. I USED A TRANSLATER FOR IT AND I JUST WANTED IT TO SOUND SPELL-ISH. AND I KNOW THE CHARMED ONES DON'T HAVE A GUEST ROOM BUT I'M JUST INSERTING ONE BECAUSE.

Piper walked into P3 and nearly had a heart attack. The normally minimal chic club was strung with strobe lights and streamers. Glitter and confetti littered the floor and she saw some workers hanging some bags full of them, waiting to be popped open, on the ceiling.

Paige was standing in the middle of the club, instructing the workers where to put a huge hi-fi system. The floor was newly tiled with swanky red glass tiles. A blood-red carpet covered the outer sections of the club leaving a wide space in the middle for dancing.

The bar was now made of glass with metal seats. Dixie, the girl who ran the bar when Piper wasn't around, was dressed in a blood red micro mini, black kitten heels and a tailored white shirt.

The walls, normally a deep dark blue, were painted black with slots in them for candles. There was a feature wall behind the stage painted bright red. The stage itself hadn't suffered much of Paige's wrath.

Piper walked up to Paige.

"Paige?" she said.

"Yeah?" Paige said, turning around to face her. Her dark hair was falling out of its ponytail and there were strands of it plastered sweatily to her forehead.

"Ermm... well, I just got a call from McFly and they're going to be in town a bit earlier then they'd planned, and they cant get a hotel. So they're hanging at our house for a bit."

Paige looked puzzled.

"McFly?" she repeated, looking blank.

"You know, the band that's going to be playing here soon," Piper said emphatically.

"Hang on, I've booked the Blood-Red Banshees for the rest of the week."

"The _whats_?" Piper shrieked.

"The Blood-Red Banshees," Paige repeated, impatiently.

"Hang on, why did you book the blood-red thingys? I specifically told you McFly was playing here!" Piper exclaimed.

"You did?" Paige said.

"Yeah, I did! I told you to confirm the booking but then it fell through."

"You did?" Paige said again.

"Oh my god! Paige!" Piper said in a panic.

"What? What?"

"You just double-booked us a band! And what's more, one of the bands is staying at _our _house!"

"So? Just cancel on them," Paige said.

"You are so stupid!" Piper raged. "The band is staying at our house! The band was the _first-booked_! The band is damn exclusive! And no-one's even _heard_ of the bloody Blood-Red Banshees!" Piper screamed.

Paige narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You don't have to shout you know. And besides, you put me in charge here. I'm allowed to do whatever I want. So there."

"I put you in charge," Piper repeated. "Well, guess what? You're f-i-r-e-d." Piper crossed her arms over her chest and glared at Paige.

"You can't fire me. You wouldn't," Paige said, her eyes widening in horror.

Piper's heart softened a bit.

"Besides, I totally made your crappy club into pure heaven," Paige continued.

The softness in Piper's heart turned back to its ice-cold state.

"That is it! Get out of here! Get out!" she shouted.

Paige glared but she didn't stick around to fight. She stomped up the stairs and disappeared.

Piper looked around to see everybody staring at her.

"_What_?" she yelled. "Get back to work!"

* * *

Paige walked into the Halliwell manor, seething. She was glad to see Phoebe sitting on the couch in the living room, sipping from a mug of coffee.

She needed an audience to vent her anger.

She threw her cream leather bag down onto the floor and stomped over to the couch. Then she plopped down loudly making all sorts of groans and moans.

Phoebe, not in the mood to console anybody, ignored her and continued sipping.

Paige narrowed her eyes at Phoebe and groaned again.

Phoebe smiled brightly at her.

"D'you want some coffee, then?" she asked.

Paige screamed. Then she kicked herself off the couch and stomped up the stairs to her bedroom.

In her bedroom, Paige flopped down on her bed face down, still screaming.

Suddenly, she heard a thumping noise from the attic.

"I have to do _everything_ around here," she grumbled.

She stomped to the attic thinking that whatever demon scum had intruded into their home had better watch out because she was going to kick their demon booty.

* * *

"Bianca," Chris said, softly.

"Did you miss me, babe?" Bianca asked. She smiled at Chris.

Chris narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's the matter, Chris baby? Didn't you miss me, then?" Bianca walked over to Chris and caressed his cheek.

Chris turned away.

"Aww... Don't be like that, Chris," Bianca said.

Chris muttered something unintelligibly.

"What's that?"

"I said," Chris said loudly. "I don't love you. Anymore."

Bianca's gaze hardened.

"Well," she said. "Well, that's gonna' change."

The next things happened in a blur. First, Bianca's hand suddenly was at the side of Chris's head. Then a cold feeling settled in his head, bit like brain freeze. Then he keeled over on the attic floor with a thump.

Bianca kneeled down beside him and lifted his head in her lap.

"El interior profundo, usted se siente algo para mí permitió que el sentimiento crezca y el sobre nosotros ambos," she chanted softly.

She held Chris's head in her lap for a while. Then she bent down and kissed him on the lips.

Suddenly, the door flew open with a bang.

Paige walked into the room and stared at Bianca holding the unconscious Chris in her lap.

"What are _you _doing here?"

"Reclaiming my fiancé," Bianca smirked.

"Not so fast. You're supposed to be dead," Paige said narrowing her eyes. Behind her, her hand groped at the vanquishing potions on the table behind her.

"Well, I'm back. And now I'm going off again. Ciao," Bianca said.

Paige flung a handful of random potion bottles at the spot where Bianca had been but instead they fell to a crash on the floor.

Bianca and Chris were nowhere to be seen.

"Just _great_!" Paige muttered.

_Ding! Dong!_

The doorbell rang. Paige jumped slightly.

'Phoebe better get that. _I _have to assume my witchy responsibilities and get our nephew back,' Paige thought to herself.

She stalked to the BOS and started flipping through it.

"Spell to find annoying people who are supposed to be dead but are somehow alive and have kidnapped your nephew?" Paige muttered.

"Nope, none of those," she mumbled sarcastically.

* * *

Phoebe sighed at the ring of the doorbell. She eased herself off the sofa and put her warm cup of coffee on the glass table.

She opened the door.

Outside her door stood four teenage guys – about 18-years-old.

Phoebe smiled helpfully.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We're McFly," said one of the guys, uncertainly.

"And?" Phoebe chided.

"Oh, sorry. Think we've got the wrong house, lads," one of the guys with streaky blond hair said.

Just then, Phoebe spotted Piper's SUV screeching up to a halt in front of their house. Piper ran up the front steps.

"Hey, sorry!" she said breathlessly.

She smiled at the guys.

"Hi, I'm Piper," she introduced herself. To Phoebe she smiled and said through gritted teeth, "What are you doing?"

Phoebe shrugged.

"These guys-"

"Oh, yeah! I didn't tell you, did I? These are the guys in that band, McFly... they're gonna be staying with us for a while."

"Oh, ok," said Phoebe agreeably.

Piper ushered the guys in.

"Where's Paige?" she hissed at Phoebe.

"Upstairs," Phoebe muttered.

"Ah."

Piper followed the four guys into the sunroom.

"I'm Tom," said one of the guys to Piper, extending his hand. Piper shook it, smiling.

"Danny," said the dark-haired one.

"Dougie," said the fair-haired one.

"Harry," said the last one.

Piper smiled at all of them.

"You'll all be staying in the guestroom. It's up the stairs to the left. Here, I'll show you up," Piper said. Luckily the guys didn't have much luggage except for a few guitar cases and their backpacks.

"Cool," said Danny upon arrival of the guestroom.

"There's not enough space for more than two of you in the double bed so I'll get some mattresses in here later."

The guys nodded agreeably.

"Do you want to go explore for a bit? Sightseeing?" Piper enquired.

"Nah, we'll stay here, right?" Harry said.

"Yeah," said the one whose name was either Tom or Tim.

"Ok," Piper said.

She turned to leave.

"Oh, one more thing. The attic is ermm... well, a pipe burst in the attic so it's flooded a bit. So don't go in there, right?"

"Right," chorused the guys.

When Piper left, the guys were taking out their guitars and singing some song about a girl with five colours in her hair.

Piper rolled her eyes and laughed.

Eccentric musicians. The best type.


End file.
